The present invention relates to a water removing structure of a roof weather strip in a hard top car.
From the viewpoint of improvement of the seal property, a roof weather strip 1 in a hard top car in recent years is frequently constituted in a two-point seal as shown in FIG. 1, that is, a main seal member 3 with hollow cross-section to enclose and seal a circumferential edge portion of a door glass G and an auxiliary seal member 5 of lip shape with top end portion abutting on an inside surface of the door glass G for sealing are provided. A door mirror is becoming the mainstream in place of a fender mirror in the prior art, and at front end portion of door belt line L of a front door 7 a mirror bracket 11 of triangular shape is installed so as to close an angle containing portion between the door belt line L and the front pillar 9 when the door is closed (refer to FIG. 2).
The top end portion of the roof weather strip 1 abutting on the mirror bracket 11, as shown in FIGS. 3.about.4, is made a deformed sectional portion where the auxiliary seal member 5 is gradually decreased and disappears and only the main seal member 3 remains.
If the automobile with the roof weather strip 1 assembled as above described runs during a heavy rain or hydraulic car washing is performed and then the front door 7 is opened, the waterdrop may fall into the car room.
It is because a cylindrical space 15 formed by both seal members 3, 5 and the car-inside surface of the door glass G or the door bracket 11 disappears at the same time with the disappearing position of the auxiliary seal member 5 and is of a bottomed structure, and water entering from the interface between the main seal member 3 and the door glass G and flowing into the cylindrical space 15 is stored.